Life After Near Death
by miss Neko Tenshi
Summary: [Traduction]Gray mourut presque en combat. Bien que Natsu sauva sa vie, Gray reste sévèrement handicapé et pourrait ne jamais remarcher. Maintenant Gray méprise Natsu, se sentant faible et endetté, alors que le Dragon Slayer est confus avec pourquoi il se sent possessif avec Gray. L'équipe tombe en morceau alors que les deux font face à d'intenses (suite du résumé à l'intérieur)
1. Gray's blood, Natsu's tears

Une nouvelle traduction, elle ne sera probablement pas parfaite mais j'espère quand même qu'elle vous plaira :)

 **Résumé :** Gray mourut presque en combat. Bien que Natsu sauva sa vie, Gray reste sévèrement handicapé et pourrait ne jamais remarcher. Maintenant Gray méprise Natsu, se sentant faible et endetté, alors que le Dragon Slayer est confus avec pourquoi il se sent possessif avec Gray. L'équipe tombe en morceau alors que les deux font face à d'intenses sentiments de regret, honte, désir, et une agonie physique et émotionnelle.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, l'histoire appartient à Wild Rhov, un grand merci à elle de me permettre de la traduire

* * *

 **Le sang de Gray, les larmes de Natsu**

Natsu marcha dans le hall de la guilde et lança un coup d'œil autour. Il cherchait quelqu'un de nu, alors il ne reconnût presque pas Gray assis au bar avec son manteau blanc.

«-Yo, yeux tombants ! C'est l'heure de partir. Erza est déjà en train d'attendre à la gare. » Natsu sourit avec suffisance et croisa les bras. «Tu m'attendais, princesse de glace? »

Gray termina sa boisson et se retourna pour faire face au Dragon Slayer. «Et alors si je l'étais ? »

« Tu cherches la bagarre, un dernier duel avant qu'Erza nous fasse être sympa ? »

Gray rit doucement et secoua la tête. « Elle saura qu'on s'est encore battu. Elle le sait toujours. »

Natsu plissa les yeux. « Est-ce que tu me fuis, flocon de neige ? »

Gray fit un petit sourire au Dragon Slayer. « Tu sais que je te battrais. »

« Comme si tu me battrais ! »

Gray s'approcha de lui et fixa ses yeux en pointes. « Quand on rentrera, je vais te mettre une telle branlée, que je vais chatouiller l'intérieur de ton nombril avec mes orteils. »

« Oh ouais ! Et bien, je vais te mettre une telle branlée, que tu vas devoir enlever ta chemise juste pour aller chier. »

« Je vais te geler totalement, tu vas pisser de la crème glacée. »

« Je vais te brûler jusqu'à ce que tu sois tellement croustillant, qu'ils devront ... »

« Hey ! » dit sèchement Laxus aux deux. « Allez-vous tous les deux nous ennuyer avec vos disputes, ou allez-vous foutre le camp d'ici pour ne pas énerver Erza ? » Il se rassit avec sa boisson. « Stupides gosses. »

Natsu s'irrita à ça. « Qui appelles-tu stupide, toi ... »

Gray tira brusquement Natsu par l'écharpe, coupant ses insultes avant que Laxus les fasse frire tous les deux. Il sortit brutalement le Dragon Slayer de Feu de la guilde. « Allons-y, idiot. »

« Je suis pas un idiot, connard ! » Ensemble, s'insultant l'un l'autre tout le long, les deux quittèrent le hall de guilde.

Mira gloussa alors qu'elle les regardait partir pour leur mission. « Ils se disputent tout le temps, mais ne penses-tu pas que Natsu et Gray sont de bons amis ? »

Laxus haussa un sourcil vers elle. « As-tu encore pris de petites gorgées du vin de cuisson ,Mira ? Les deux sont prêts à s'entre-tuer. »

« Ils agissent ainsi, » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil, « mais je pense, au moment critique, ils feraient vraiment n'importe quoi l'un pour l'autre. »

Leur mission d'apparence-simple avait rapidement tournée au désastre. Gray vit Lucy déjà à terre, et Wendy était agenouillée à côté d'elle, soignant ce qui semblait être un bras sévèrement cassé. Loke était sorti et en train de combattre pour la protéger pendant que Wendy faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour Lucy. Erza n'était nulle part en vue, combattant ce qu'ils assumaient être le chef de cette guilde noire. Gray sentit des explosions de chaleur, alors il sut que Natsu était dans le coin.

L'ennemi devant Gray était un vieux petit homme, et il fut assez fou pour penser qu'une personne aussi vieille serait fragile. Il avait retenu ses coups par sens du respect, et cela lui coûta, gravement !

Ça … faisait mal.

Non. C'était de la douleur avant. La douleur était une chose à laquelle il était habitué. Il avait été attaqué, frappé, poignardé, mis au feu, et brisé tellement de fois, la douleur était ordinaire. Ceci … ceci était différent. C'était bien pire.

Juste respirer était une épreuve. Sa vision menaçait de s'évanouir. Sa jambe … oh Dieu, il se demandait s'il avait encore une jambe. Il ne pouvait rien sentir !

Quand il baissa le regard, la jambe était toujours là, à peine. Il avait gelé magiquement la blessure presque aussitôt que ça l'avait frappé, sachant que quelque chose d'aussi mauvais devait avoir blessé au moins une artère. Alors qu'il prenait un moment pour vraiment regarder, l'entaille laissée par l'ennemi lui indiqua que ce n'était pas le genre de blessure qu'il pouvait faire partir. Le tir de l'ennemi l'a frappé directement. La peau et les muscles étaient déchirés jusqu'à l'os, et il semblait que peut-être un peu du fémur était arraché également. La majorité de sa jambe était … partie. Juste partie. Mitraillée. Son pantalon était saturé de sang, et le sol sous Gray était glissant d'une rougeur brillante.

La jambe était inutile. Cependant, il avait bloquée la jambe dans la glace pour arrêter le saignement et avec un peu de chance protéger le muscle et le soupçon d'os exposés. Ceci n'était pas le genre de blessure dont on se remettait en une ou deux semaines. Gray siffla un juron alors qu'il réalisait qu'une blessure comme celle-ci pourrait le rendre infirme à vie.

Plus de missions, ou ne pas affronter d'autres, en tout cas.

La pensée le ne pouvait même pas concevoir l'idée que ses jours de combat pourraient être terminés.

« Gray ! » hurla Natsu, sa voix craquant d'horreur.

Luttant avec conscience, Gray leva les yeux, fixant le grand sourire sadique de son l'ennemi. Le vieux mage était en train de préparer une autre de ces explosions fatales, et cette fois Gray ne pouvait pas bondir à l'écart. S'il bougeait sa jambe, il pourrait très probablement casser net l'os restant brisé. En plus, il pouvait rien sentir sous sa cuisse. Il était coincé là, tenant debout uniquement parce qu'il pouvait tenir en équilibre sur la jambe qui était maintenant une masse paralysée, inutile.

Il vit le cercle magique sombre, regardant l'explosion se développer, et fixa passivement alors qu'une étincelante orbe noire de magie se propulsa vers lui. Il avait une chance de se protéger. La glace normale ne fonctionnait pas; il l'apprit à ses dépends. Il fouilla profondément pour toute la magie qu'il pouvait rassembler.

« Ice Devil's Instantaneous Freeze ! »

Il essaya d'arrêter l'orbe noire arrivant, mais il sentit sa magie construire, uniquement pour crachoter. Il avait perdu tellement de sang, il ne pouvait plus faire appel à sa Seconde Origine. Il était trop faible pour réussir quelque chose d'aussi puissant que sa magie de Demon Slayer. L'explosion craqua avec seulement un peu de glace, qui l'empêcha de transpercer, mais elle s'écrasa malgré tout violemment dans l'épaule de Gray, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

« Merde ! » cria-t-il alors que les os craquaient dans son épaule et sa clavicule. Son bras pendit mollement. Il pouvait rien sentir dans son bras gauche. Attendant difficilement, le vieux mage propulsa une autre orbe noire.

« Graaaay ! »

 _"Alors, c'est ainsi que ça se finit. Et bien ça craint !"_

Gray n'allait pas fermer les yeux et l'attendre. Il fixa la Mort en face, armé de courage et prêt. Il se sentait curieusement calme alors qu'il gardait les yeux sur l'ennemi. Il voulait mourir en combattant. C'était bon. Il souhaitait juste qu'il puisse mourir après avoir vaincu le connard.

« Dégagez de mon chemin ! Gray ! Graaay ! »

L'orbe noire de magie vola dans l'air jusqu'à lui.

 _"Mon ventre. Ça va faire sortir les intestins, probablement une portion de mon foie. Ça va louper la colonne vertébrale, quoi que. Bordel, ça va être une mort lente. Pourquoi ne pourrait-t-il pas viser la poitrine ? Faire ça rapidement."_

Il regarda comme si dans un mouvement lent alors que l'orbe s'approchait de plus en plus près. Il savait déjà que c'était en vain – beaucoup de ces orbes noires ont déjà brisé sa glace, mais il essaya malgré tout désespérément de se protéger. Il fit le plus épais bouclier de glace qu'il pouvait rassembler sur sa magie en baisse, mais l'orbe le brisa comme un carreau. La noirceur s'écrasa dans ses intestins. Il sentit la peau brûler, les muscles se déchirant, et alors juste une pression écœurante dans l'intérieur de son corps, où il n'y avait pas de nerf. Pas de douleur là, juste de la pression. Puis brûlant encore hors du dos alors que l'orbe de magie sortait avec une éclaboussure de sang. Un tir net, droit dans son corps. C'était si propre, si rapide, Gray était encore debout.

Il baissa le regard, trop abasourdis pour parler ou crier. Il y avait un trou dans son ventre assez gros pour insérer un poing à travers, avec les vaisseaux sanguins et les entrailles pendant vers le bas. Son esprit se vida totalement alors qu'il regardait le sang jaillissant.

Étrange la quantité de sang qui était dans le corps humain.

« _Graaaaaaaaaaay !_ »

Un autre tire perça son corps, celui-ci visait haut, frappant le côté droit de sa poitrine. Encore, pas le gauche, pas son cœur, mais quelque chose qui va prolonger sa mort. Le vieux mage était complètement sadique, l'attaquant ainsi. Gray sentit de l'air et du sang jaillir de sa bouche dans une toux violente.

Encore un.

Encore un.

Il ne sentait même plus les tirs criblant son corps de trous. Son cerveau éteignit toute sensation de douleur. La douleur était partout. Le cerveau n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il y avait plus d'endroit qui faisaient mal.

« Oh Dieu, non. _Gray !_ »

Doucement, il tomba en arrière, comme dérivant sur un nuage. Sa tête tomba sur l'herbe fraîche, et il leva le regard sur le calme ciel bleu.

Si seulement le monde pouvait être aussi paisible.

Soudainement, il y avait des flammes tout autour de lui.

 _"Merde, vais-je aller en enfer ?"_

Cependant, alors qu'il levait les yeux, il vit Natsu se tenant protectivement au-dessus de lui. Le visage du Dragon Slayer de Feu était plus sombre que Gray n'avait jamais vus. Il était bouillant de furie. Ces yeux perçants brillaient de la brume d'une chaleur brûlante et reflétaient des paillettes dorée d'éclairs. Les écailles de Dragon Force marquaient sa peau, et ses poings étaient serrés si fermement, les veines tout le long de son bras ressortaient.

Profondément, dangereusement, Natsu regarda l'ennemi avec mépris. « Je vais te tuer ! »

Puis la chaleur s'éloigna. Natsu bondit sur l'ennemi, mais Gray ferma ses yeux. Il savait à quoi ressemblaient les combats de Natsu. En plus, il ne voulait vraiment pas voir le Dragon Slayer battre un ennemi qui l'a vaincu. C'était l'insulte ultime.

Il entendit des cris et des hurlements rugissant alors que les flammes réchauffaient l'air autour de lui. Puis Natsu fut repoussé dans le combat et marcha droit sur la main de Gray.

« Ow, » murmura-t-il, mais considérant tout le reste de l'agonie tourmentant son corps criblé, la sandale se tenant sur ses doigts n'était quasiment rien. C'était un « ow » instinctif plus qu'un de véritable douleur. Gray rit faiblement. Même sa mort était en train d'être foiré par le destructeur Dragon Slayer.

Puis il sentit quelque chose d'écœurant. De la chair brûlant ! Gray força l'ouverture de ses yeux pour voir l'ennemi englouti dans les flammes. C'était à peine surprenant que Natsu ne retiendrait pas ses coups même contre un vieil homme. Le garçon n'avait aucun concept de retenue !

L'obscurité accueillit Gray comme de doux bras qui caressèrent loin la douleur. Cela sentait si doux, sombrant dans ses bras, loin du bruit et de l'agonie. C'était apaisant … juste sombrer.

Des mains soulevèrent Gray par les épaules et le secouèrent. Cela faisait mal ! Il souhaitait que Natsu le laisse juste allongé là paisiblement jusqu'à la fin. La vue du ciel serein fut remplacée par celle de ces yeux vert-cendrés, non plus féroces mais remplis de larmes de terreur.

« Gray ! Oh … oh mon Dieu ! Non … s'il te plaît, non. _Gray !_ » hurla-t-il.

« Je … t'entends … bien, » bredouilla Gray. Il détestait le goût cuivré du sang dans sa bouche.

« Tiens bon, Gray. Juste … juste ne meurs pas. S'il te plaît, ne meurs pas. » Le visage de Natsu était déchiré à la vue de Gray avec un trou aussi massif à travers lui. « Oh mon Dieu, » sanglota-t-il. « Wendy ! _Wendy !_ » cria-t-il d'une voix stridente.

Gray se sentit trembler. Sa respiration vint par à-coup. Un poumon était parti. Il continua de s'étouffer avec le sang gargouillant de son collapsus pulmonaire à sa gorge. Bordel, la mort prenait trop son temps.

« Je vais … y aller. » Gray n'avait réellement plus aucune idée de ce qu'il était même en train de dire. L'obscurité envahit sa vision. « Si … f-froid. »

« Non ... » sanglota Natsu sur lui. « S'il te plaît, non. Ne fais pas ça. »

« Gray ! » C'était la voix de Wendy. « Lâche-le, Natsu. Allonge-le doucement. Je … je vais essayer ... » Elle eut soudainement le souffle coupé avec un cri suraiguë. « Oh non ! » Même sa voix était frêle d'horreur.

« Na- … -tsu. » Gray avait une chose qu'il voulait dire. L'obscurité était en train de l'avaler, mais il essaya de sortir les mots. « Je … t- … je t- ...ti- … nt … _ugh !_ » Il sentit des larmes dans ses yeux. Juste une chose qu'il voulait dire, et il ne pouvait même pas faire ça. Quel raté ! « tie … à … oi, Na- … -tsu. »

L'a-t-il dit ? Gray ne pouvait même plus sentir ses propres lèvres.

« Natsu, » ordonna Wendy. « Cautérise ceci, rapidement ! »

Gray leva le bras et agrippa l'écharpe de Natsu avec ses dernières forces, laissant des empreintes de doigts rouges sur le tissu blanc. « N'ou … b-blie … pas … Na- … -ts- … -uhhh ... »

Il sentit sa main retomber, et alors, pour un moment, il n'y eu rien. Il ne sentait même pas le vrombissement constant de ses battements de cœur.

Vide.

Plus de douleur, plus de lumière, plus de ténèbres. Il n'y avait pas de sons, de regards, d'odeurs, de sensation. Rien. Absolument rien.

Inconscience.

C'était une sensation curieusement douce. Pure et absolument vide. Mais rapidement, même ce concept, une synapse gambadant toujours dans son cerveau et pensant « Wow, je meurs » cessa de fonctionner.

Rien.

Même pas la conscience de rien.

Mort ...

* * *

Préparez-vous, l'histoire est assez sombre par moment (mais bon, ce premier chapitre en donne déjà une idée ;) )


	2. A Fragile Existence

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, l'histoire appartient à Wild Rhov

* * *

 **Une existence fragile**

Natsu s'assit sur ce qui était probablement la chaise la plus inconfortable jamais construite dans l'histoire de Fiore, placée dans ce qui était sans doute la pièce la plus froide de tout Magnolia. Cependant, le confort était la dernière chose dans son esprit. La douleur de la chaise dur et le froid tremblant de la salle d'attente glacée de l'hôpital étaient perdu dans une mer d'inquiétude.

Tout autour de lui, la majorité de Fairy Tail s'était rassemblée. Juvia était assise sur une chaise sanglotant si fort, Mira et Lisanna se relayaient vidant des seaux entiers de ses larmes. Lyon était arrivé il y avait peu, et faisait de son mieux pour consoler Juvia. Plutôt qu'être son habituel charmeur autour de la femme de la pluie, Lyon semblait accablé de chagrin, et il tapotait seulement les épaules de Juvia, lui murmurant de temps en temps de gentils mots. Erza faisait les cent pas. Elle avait déjà enragé pendant des heurs, se blâmant d'avoir laissé le reste du groupe pour poursuivre le chef. Maintenant elle bouillonnait silencieusement avec une aura de désastre imminent. Lucy sanglotait doucement, et Loke était toujours autour tenant le visage de Lucy dans son épaule, semblant décidément mal à l'aise de pouvoir finalement enlacer Lucy, seulement pour consoler son chagrin.

« Il n'a pas dis un mot. »

Les gens murmuraient cela à propos de Natsu, comme s'ils pensaient qu'il ne pouvait pas les entendre. Il les entendait seulement il n'y faisait pas attention. Il était assis avachi, se tenant les mains, les coudes sur les genoux, sa bouche reposant contre ses doigts pliés alors qu'il se penchait. Quelqu'un lui avait amené des vêtements de rechange pour qu'il puisse retirer sa chemise maculée de sang, mais son écharpe avait toujours des tâches de sang séché brunes, incluant les traces de doigts striées de quand Gray l'avait agrippé.

Les mots finaux de Gray résonnèrent dans sa tête. Qu'est ce que ce bâtard de glace tentait de lui dire ? Et la dernière partie : "N'oublie pas, Natsu." Oublier quoi ? Qu'était-il supposé se rappeler ?

La porte s'ouvrit et un docteur entra. Tous les murmures cessèrent, et une douzaines de paires d'yeux se levèrent avec espoir.

« Monsieur Fullbuster est sortit du bloc opératoire, » rapporta le docteur. « Nous avons réussis à sauver sa jambe, cependant … Je ne suis pas sûr si cela valait un tel effort. »

« Bien que ça l'est ! » cria Lyon. « Pourquoi ça ne le vaudrait pas ? »

Le docteur regarda autour le large rassemblement. « Gray Fullbuster … ne va pas bien. On a traité ce que l'on peut, mais ses blessures sont considérables et potentiellement fatales. Il est dans une condition extrêmement critique. Il n'a pas repris conscience. Pour être honnête, je ne pense qu'il le fera. On le garde artificiellement en vie pour l'instant, mais … je suis vraiment désolé, » soupira-t-il. « On a fais de notre mieux, mais même avec l'opération et les soins magiques, les blessures sont trop considérables. Ses chances de survie sont vraiment minces. C'est mieux que vous vous prépariez tous pour le pire. »

Juvia hurla, et Mira l'attrapa rapidement pour étouffer ses cris d'hystérie avec sa poitrine.

« Êtes-vous en train de dire qu'il n'y a aucun espoir ? » demanda Makarov avec son front profondément plissé.

« Je ne vais pas abandonner avec lui. Il va avoir besoin d'une autre opération pour s'occuper de son tractus intestinal, une opération plutôt massive, redirigeant la majorité de ses intestins. Même sur un corps en bonne santé, une procédure aussi invasive peut causer un choc et la mort, alors dans sa condition … ce n'est pas possible ce soir. On le tuerait simplement. J'ai déjà envoyé un mot pour trois des meilleurs soigneurs de Fiore, mais ils ne vont pas atteindre Magnolia avant demain matin au plus tôt. Votre petite soigneuse, » dit-il, hochant la tête vers Wendy, « a fais un travail miraculeux simplement en le gardant en vie assez longtemps pour l'amener ici, mais sa magie a été drainé juste avec ça. Nos propres soigneurs le maintienne à peine en vie avec la magie et les machines. On va continuer à surveiller sa pression sanguine, mais pour être honnête ... » Le docteur poussa un profond soupir et baissa les yeux. « Je déteste apporter de mauvaises nouvelles, particulièrement en voyant combien d'amis à Monsieur Fullbuster, mais je n'aime pas non plus donner de faux espoirs aux gens. Il y a soixante-dix pourcent de chances qu'il ne passe pas la nuit. Même s'il le fait, il est pratiquement impossible de s'en remettre complètement. Il a perdu des nerfs et des muscles entiers. Il ne remarchera jamais sur cette jambe. Son poumon pourrait ne jamais guérir complètement. Ses jours en tant que mage combattant sont, essentiellement, finis. »

La tête de Natsu se baissa. Entendre que Gray ne se battrait plus jamais était peut-être plus choquant que si on lui avait dit que Gray était simplement mort.

« A-t-il une famille ? » demanda le docteur.

Lyon s'approcha d'un pas lourd. « Je suis son frère. Bien, assez proche comme un. Frère adoptif. »

Makarov s'approcha. « Nous sommes tous sa famille. »

Le docteur sembla un peu fatigué. « De la famille de sang, je veux dire. Il aura besoin d'une seconde opération si on a quelques espoirs de réparer son poumon et son tractus intestinal cependant, juste pour le stabiliser, il a eut besoin de tant de transfusion sanguine qu'on a épuisait son groupe sanguin. Si on a la moindre chance de le sauver, nous avons besoin de quelques donneurs. »

Natsu se leva immédiatement. « Je suis O-négatif. Vous pouvez prendre le mien. »

« Merci. Aide-soignante Aoi, s'il vous plaît installez-le. Monsieur Fullbuster est inconscient, mais je peux permettre deux visiteurs à la fois. »

Natsu vit que Makarov et Lyon furent les premiers à suivre le docteur. C'était approprié. Ils étaient le plus proche d'une famille. Pendant ce temps, il suivit l'aide-soignante et commença déjà à remonter sa manche, sachant que ce temps était important, considérant l'urgence avec laquelle l'infirmière d'âge moyen marchait dans le hall.

Natsu entra dans une pièce qui était gardé chaude, juste comme il l'aimait. L'aide-soignante lui montra un divan inclinable. Natsu serrait déjà son poing pendant que l'aide-soignante sortait une grosse aiguille et tout l'équipement dont elle avait besoin.

« On va prendre un demi-litre de sang, » dit-elle, gardant en quelque sorte un air enjoué malgré son air concentré. « Vous pourriez être malade après. »

« Quel quantité de sang peut perdre un humain et rester en vie ? » demanda Natsu.

« Quarante pourcent du volume sanguin humain. C'est généralement autour de deux litres et un quart. »

« Je vois, » murmura-t-il. Il tressaillit quand elle inséra l'aiguille, puis regarda alors que le sang rouge-violacé s'écoulait à travers un tube. « Prenez deux litres. »

Elle se redressa rapidement. « Sir, je ne peux pas ... »

« Prenez deux litres, bordel ! » dit-il fermement, mais garda sa voix basse puisque c'était toujours un hôpital. « Je signerai une dérogation, n'importe quoi, juste prenez-le. Gray en a plus besoin que moi. »

« Je vais devoir voir ça avec le docteur, » dit-elle, seulement pour être polie. Vraiment, cette tête-brûlée n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait. Des coupures et bleus, elle pouvait dire qu'il devait déjà avoir perdu du sang.

Natsu se pencha en arrière alors que son sang s'écoulait. « Tu m'en dois une, strip-teaseur. »

Uniquement parce qu'ils étaient vraiment désespérés, et parce que Natsu était insistant au point de l'agressivité, le docteur autorisa un litre et demi à être pris, mais il insista qu'il ne pouvait prendre plus sans risquer la vie de Natsu. Le Dragon Slayer décida de ne pas argumenter. Au moins c'était trois fois la normale, alors il était heureux d'aider. Donner autant le laissa si chancelant, Happy dût voler derrière lui, tenant Natsu pour l'aider à marcher.

« Vous devriez rentrez chez vous, » urgea l'aide-soignante. « Buvez beaucoup, et mangez de la viande. »

« Cela sonne bien, mais d'abord je veux voir le strip-teaseur. »

« Um … strip-teaseur ? » Elle rougit au mot.

« Gray. Je veux le voir. »

L'aide-soignante appela le docteur, qui guida Natsu dans un couloir. Les autres étaient déjà partis, les heures de visites étaient finis depuis longtemps, mais "pour l'homme qui allait si loin pour sauver son ami" le docteur pouvait au moins laisser Natsu dans la chambre quelques minutes.

« Je vous préviens, il n'a pas bonne mine, » prévint le docteur. « Cela choqua beaucoup de vos amis. L'une a tellement pleuré, nous avons dû appeler le concierge pour passer la serpillière d'ici jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôpital. Il est inconscient, et il est toujours instable, alors ne l'agripper pas. L'équipement est fragile, et y toucher pourrait résulter à la mort. On m'a également dit que vous manipulez le feu. Retenez-vous absolument de le faire ! Nous utilisons de l'oxygène à ce niveau, qui est hautement inflammable. Aussi, gardez votre voix basse pour les autres patients. Les heures de visites sont finies depuis longtemps. »

« Il n'y a eu aucun progrès ? » demanda Natsu alors qu'il fixait avec colère le couloir complètement blanc.

« Si par _progrès_ vous voulez parler du fait qu'il ne fait plus d'hémorragie, alors je suppose que vous pouvez l'appeler ainsi. Il s'accroche à peine à la vie. Si ce n'était pas pour cette petite soigneuse et l'équipe chirurgicale, nos propres soigneurs, et maintenant l'équipement de soutient, il serait mort à peine quelques minutes après son arrivée. Pour être franc, il pourrait toujours partir à tout moment. »

« Il ne mourra pas, » dit Natsu dans un faible grognement. « Gray ne voudrait pas mourir avant moi. Il est bien trop têtu. »

Le docteur soupira, fatigué d'une si longue journée. « J'espère sincèrement que vous avez raison. Je souhaiterais être aussi confiant, mais j'ai déjà vus des patients comme ça avant. Ils ne survivent pas la nuit. Si vous avez une dernière chose à lui dire, c'est le moment. »

Puis le docteur s'arrêta devant une chambre et ouvrit la porte. La salle de réveil était sombre à l'exception d'une faible lampe près du lit. Les ombres menaçaient d'empiéter sur le lit isolé, comme les doigts de la Mort tendant déjà la main à sa nouvelle victime. Le docteur appuya sur un interrupteur pour allumer la lumière, une blancheur cru brilla au plafond pour chasser au loin ces inquiétantes serres spectrales.

Malgré lui, Natsu eut le souffle coupé. Malgré qu'il ait vus Gray avec la pâleur blême de la mort et ait porté son corps froid, comme-un-cadavre à l'hôpital, c'était toujours choquant d'apercevoir le mage de glace reposant sur un lit stérile, accroché aux moniteurs. Deux gros tuyaux, bleus attachés à un tube dans sa bouche avec du sparadrap sur son visage pour tenir les tuyaux immobiles. Des tubes d'airs sortaient de son nez, et des fils étaient assemblés à des endroits tout autour de son corps. Il vit aussi un sac de sang et un autre de saline gouttant par intraveineuse.

Les cheveux noirs de Gray étaient plaqués en arrière pour les garder à l'écart des tubes. Son visage paraissait toujours blanc comme la mort, et le médecin avait attaché ses paupières fermées pour empêcher les yeux de sécher. Une pompe sur le côté réglée respirant pour lui, et un moniteur bipant laissait Natsu voir que le cœur de Gray fonctionnait, cependant lentement.

« Gray, » murmura Natsu, plus peiné qu'il ne l'avait été depuis très, très longtemps. Son rival d'enfance et coéquipier, l'homme que Natsu considérait comme un égal, semblait si petit, perdu au milieu de tous les fils et machines, rabaissé à un corps pâle, fragile, moribond. Malgré tous les muscles dans les bras, poitrine, et abdos de Gray, la force physique était inutile contre l'approche sinistre de la Mort.

« Il est inconscient, » prévint le docteur.

Natsu commença à paniquer. « Qu'est ce que tout cette équipement ? Pourquoi a-t-il quelque chose enfoncé dans sa bouche ? Qu'est ce que vous faites à Gray ? »

« C'est la machine qui le maintient artificiellement en vie. C'est une sonde endotrachéale dans sa bouche. La sonde est relié à un ventilateur, qui force l'air dans ses poumons pour qu'il puisse respirer. Il reçoit du sang et une solution saline jusqu'à ce que sa pression sanguine se stabilise. Nous avons aussi une NTP – nutrition totalement parentéral – ou pour faire simple, le nourrissant par intraveineuse puisque ses intestins ne sont plus en état de digérer la nourriture. Ceci est le moniteur électrocardiographe pour surveiller l'activité du cœur, » montra le médecin, « et ce moniteur nous montre sa respiration. Ensemble, toutes ces machines peuvent garder Monsieur Fullbuster en vie pour un moment, tant que son cœur continue de fonctionner. »

« Il est en vie … seulement grâce à _ça_? » demanda Natsu avec un frisson d'horreur. Il commençait juste à comprendre maintenant la délicatesse du fil de vie de Gray. Ce _fil_ était un tube bleu enfoncé dans la trachée du mage de glace. « Peut-il m'entendre ? »

« Certains croient que les patients dans le comas peuvent nous entendre. »

« Bien, » dit-il hébété. Natsu fit signe à Happy de rester derrière. « J'ai des choses à lui dire en privée, » expliqua-t-il.

L'exceed hocha la tête compréhensif, et le docteur partit aussi, fermant fermement la porte. Natsu s'approcha lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne au côté du lit.

« Hey, yeux-en-pointes » dit-il calmement.

Natsu regarda la poitrine nue avec des patchs de sondes médicales et des fils accrochés. Un bandage massif assemblait sa poitrine droite et s'enroulait autour de la partie moyenne entière de l'abdomen, couvrant les trous. Natsu se demanda si les trous qu'il avait cautérisé étaient toujours là, ou si les docteur s'étaient débrouillés pour les fermés d'une certaine manière. Si Gray survivait, aurait-il un trou dans son corps ? Une partie de Natsu pensa que ce serait géniale. Il pourrait ennuyer le strip-teaseur en lançant de petites balles et des paquets de crachats à travers un trou dans son ventre. Cependant, Natsu voulait que tout ça guérisse. Il voulait que Gray revienne à la normal.

 _"Il s'accroche à peine à la vie."_

Natsu secoua la tête au souvenir des mots du docteur. « Tu es toujours en vie d'une certaine manière. Tu peux me remercier plus tard. D'abord je sauve tes fesses de ce vieux gars, puis je te porte sur tout le chemin jusqu'à ici, et maintenant je t'ai sauvé encore une fois. Ils m'ont vraiment sucé jusqu'à la moelle, » rit-il, se sentant malade de l'anémie sévère. « Hey, j'ai essayé de comprendre ce que tu voulais me dire. _Tie a oi ?_ Attention ? »

 _Beep-bip ! Beep-bip !_

Natsu leva les yeux vers le moniteur cardiaque. Curieux, il sentit son cou, surveillant son pouls contre celui de Gray. Pour chaque lent battement de cœur de Gray, le cœur de Natsu battait deux fois. Natsu ne savait pas grand-chose à propos de la santé et la médecine, mais il savait qu'un lent battement de cœur était un mauvais signe.

 _"Il y a soixante-dix pourcent de chances qu'il ne passe pas la nuit."_

Natsu n'avait jamais aimé quand les gens lui disait la probabilité de réussite ou d'échec. Les probabilités n'avait jamais voulus dire grand-chose pour lui. Si quelqu'un pouvait battre les probabilités, c'était un mage de Fairy Tail ! Et cela voulait dire qu'il y avait trente pourcent de chance que Gray aille juste bien … pas vrai ?

 _"Même s'il le fait, il est pratiquement impossible de s'en remettre complètement."_

Natsu refusait complètement de croire ça. Ils trouveraient un moyen. Ils iraient à tous les soigneurs de Fiore jusqu'à ce que Gray soit de retour sur ses pieds, combattant côte à côte avec lui, Happy, Erza, et Lucy.

La hausse et baisse régulière de la poitrine apporta de l'espoir, jusqu'à ce que Natsu réalisa que c'était une machine _respirant_ pour Gray. Les machines étaient vitales pour la survie de Gray. Si cette machine s'arrêtait, Gray mourrait dans les minutes qui suivraient. C'était une existence tellement fragile, cette coquille décrépit d'un corps, cassée, raccommodés ensemble, mais incapable de tenir en vie par lui-même.

 _" Toutes ces machines peuvent garder Monsieur Fullbuster en vie pour un moment."_

Natsu prit la main de Gray. Il sursauta, stupéfait par sa froideur. Gray a-t-il toujours été aussi glacé, ou était-ce quelque chose de pire ? Il prenait rarement la peine de toucher son rival, alors Natsu ne savait vraiment pas combien il était froid normalement.

« Et … et qu'est ce que je ne devrais pas oublier, hein ? » demanda-t-il au corps comateux. « Tu m'as rendu curieux. Alors tu sais, » murmura-t-il, serrant les doigts froids. « tu ne peux pas mourir. Tu dois me dire ce que tu voulais dire. Tu ne peux pas mourir, Gray. »

 _"Pour être franc, il pourrait toujours partir à tout moment."_

Natsu vit de l'eau goutter sur la main blanche blafarde, et il fixa les gouttes surpris. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

« Je ne peux imaginer te perdre, » murmura-t-il, serrant les dents alors qu'il essayait de ravaler les larmes. « Je ne peux … peux pas l'imaginer. Tu es tellement foutrement ennuyant, me faisant toujours me sentir gelant, toujours en train d'enlever tes vêtements, mais … mais Fairy Tail … ce ne serait pas la même chose sans toi, » insista-t-il, et Natsu essuya son nez qui coule sur sa manche.

 _"C'est mieux que vous vous prépariez tous pour le pire."_

Il frémit un sanglot. Le pire ! Natsu ne pouvait même pas comprendre _le pire_. Oui, ils savaient tous que l'un d'entre eux pouvait tomber pendant une mission. Lui et Gray avaient été au bord de la mort pleins de fois. Mais, voyant Gray maintenant, regardant la peau pâle, les tubes, les fils, écoutant la machine forçant l'air dans les poumons de Gray, les bips qui disait que son cœur fonctionnait, et les horribles odeurs tout autour de lui, Natsu refusait de croire que la vie de Gray pouvait se finir sur une note aussi décevante.

« Tu dois te réveiller. Tu dois aller mieux. Tu n'es pas encore devenu de rang S, bâtard. Alors tu dois aller mieux. On doit se battre pour le rang S. Je dois te battre, puis je dois te l'étaler à la face. Ce ne serait pas drôle autrement. Et … et on peut faire de meilleur mission quand on sera tous les deux de rang S. Et on fera en sorte que Lucy devienne de rang S, aussi. Nous tous. On sera l'équipe la plus géniale de Fiore. Alors tu dois aller mieux. Tu entends ça, princesse ? »

 _"j'ai déjà vus des patients comme ça avant. Ils ne survivent pas la nuit."_

« Tu dois guérir. Tu dois continuer de me pousser, bâtard. Je ne serais pas si fort si ce n'était pas pour toi te battant avec moi tout le temps. Et … et on doit avoir notre duel. Te te souviens ? On ne pouvait pas avant de retrouver Erza, alors on a besoin de le faire quand tu seras … de retour sur tes pieds. »

 _"Il ne remarchera jamais sur cette jambe. Son poumon pourrait ne jamais guérir complètement. Ses jours en tant que mage combattant sont, essentiellement, finis."_

« Ils ont dit que c'est impossible, mais je te connais. Tu le combattras. Merde, Gildarts a perdu sa jambe _et_ son bras, et il peut toujours me botter les fesses avec un doigt, alors tu iras bien. Et qui sait ! Tu pourrais remarcher à nouveau sur cette jambe. Non … tu _vas_ marcher. Tu vas courir, tu vas donner des coups de pieds, et tu seras à nouveau aussi bon. On se battra ensemble. Alors … alors tu … tu ne peux pas mourir, merde ! »

 _"Ses chances de survie sont vraiment minces."_

Natsu se jeta en travers du lit, enlaçant le corps glacé et sanglotant fortement. « Reviens-nous Gray. Tu dois te réveiller ! » Il reposa là, sentant la peau froide sur sa joue. Il n'avait jamais réalisé combien de place Gray avait pris dans sa vie jusqu'à maintenant que sa vie était presque à sa fin. Désespérément, il murmura, « Ne me laisse pas derrière. »

Soudainement, le lent _beep-bip beep-bip_ donna une alarme effrayante. Natsu se redressa subitement et regarda le moniteur. A la place d'une ligne verte rebondissant, c'était plat avec seulement de faibles tressautements. Un frisson horrifié frémit à travers le corps de Natsu. Quelque part derrière lui, une alarme sonna au poste des infirmières, et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Je n'ai rien fais ! » cria Natsu sur la défensive.

Le docteur se précipita à l'intérieur. « Merde, il est en arrêt cardiaque. Infirmières ! Vasopressine, IMMÉDIATEMENT ! Apportez le défibrillateur ! »

Natsu baissa le regard sur le visage cireux. « Gray … non. N'as-tu pas écouté un mot de ce que je disais ? Espèce de bâtard sourd, tu ne peux pas mourir. _Gray !_ »

« Reculez, s'il vous plaît, » hurla le docteur, éloignant Natsu du lit. Juste alors, une équipe d'infirmière afflua à l'intérieur, le poussant de plus en plus loin. Natsu trébucha, toujours malade après avoir donné son sang. Il agrippa tenir au montant de la porte et regarda inutile.

L'infirmière piqua dans une aiguille. Le moniteur cardiaque devint soudainement chaotique.

« Fib-V. Préparez les électrodes. Supprimez toutes les électrodes. Arrêtez le ventilateur. Faites en sorte que l'oxygène ne soit pas près de la poitrine. Électrodes prêtes. » Le docteur plaça les électrodes sur la poitrine de Gray. « Soyez prêt. Maintenant ! »

Le corps de Gray bondit hors du lit.

« Docteur, ses blessures ! »

« On les suturera encore. Un autre. Maintenant ! » _Secousse._

« Toujours en fib-V. »

Un grand homme infirmier vint derrière Natsu. « Sir, je dois insister pour que vous partiez. »

Le dragonslayer sursauta, ne réalisant pas qu'il était en train de mordre ses jointures des doigts avec inquiétude. « Non ! Je dois être sûr qu'il va bien. »

« Le docteur a besoin que la chambre ... »

« Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? » cria Natsu, pointant alors que les électrodes déchargeaient à nouveau, et que le corps de Gray se tendait. « Son cœur bouge, pas vrai ? Le moniteur montre qu'il bouge vraiment vite. »

« Ceux la ne sont pas des battements de cœur. Cela s'appelle fibrillation ventriculaire. Cela veut dire basiquement que son cœur est en train de trembler, pas de battre. »

« Trembler ? » murmura Natsu. Il pouvait difficilement aider mais penser à un animal tremblant d'agonie.

Une des infirmière hurla, « Docteur, son abdomen est déchiré. Une autre décharge ... »

« Merde. On va le tuer dans tous les cas. »

Natsu regarda la ligne battant irrégulièrement. « Une décharge, » murmura-t-il. Pouvait-il le faire?Aucune flamme ne pouvait être allumée dans cette pièce à cause de l'oxygène, alors pouvait-il canaliser l'aptitude électrique qu'il a eut par Laxus ? Pouvait-il utiliser juste cet élément et pas de flamme ?

« Rien sur l'ECG ? »

« Rien, docteur. »

« Merde. Si je fais quoi que ce soit de plus agressif, cela déchirerait complètement son abdomen. Encore une fois ! »

« Mais docteur ... »

« Encore une fois, bordel ! Restez prêt. Maintenant ! » Le corps pâle tressauta encore, et du sang gicla au visage du médecin. « Quelque chose ? »

Natsu regarda aussi le moniteur avec espoir. Ligne plate.

« L'ECG est sans battement de cœur. Les pupilles sont dilatées. On l'a perdu. »

« Merde, » grogna le docteur d'un air fatigué. « Appelons-le. L'heure de la mort ... »

 _Mort ?_

« Non ! » hurla Natsu, et il avança d'un pas lourd, envoyant une infirmière sur le côté. « Bordel, Gray, je te laisserai pas ! »

La main de Natsu s'écrasa sur la poitrine de Gray. Des éclairs jaunes brillèrent et crachèrent des étincelles le long de son bras, s'écoulant jusqu'à ses mains, envoyant des décharges dans tout le corps de Gray.

« Que quelqu'un l'arrête ! Les blessures se sont ouvertes. »

« Non, attendez, » dit le docteur, faisant signe à l'immense infirmier de rester en arrière.

Natsu agrippa le haut de son bras pour stabiliser le flux de magie. Le niveau de contrôle pour retenir ses flammes était quelque chose que Natsu n'avait jamais tenté avant. Il força de purs éclairs vers le bas, et ses yeux durs brillèrent jaune à la lumière de l'électricité. Il serra les dents de douleur alors que des vertiges menaçaient de consumer sa conscience. Finalement, il l'entendit.

 _Beep-bip, beep-bip, beep-bip …_

Natsu relâcha sa main et trébucha en arrière. Happy vola jusqu'à lui et l'attrapa avant que Natsu s'effondre. Les infirmiers relancèrent immédiatement le ventilateur et commencèrent à soigner une déchirure saignant dans l'abdomen saturant déjà le bandage avec du sang. Le médecin s'approcha et tapota l'épaule de Natsu.

« Votre ami vous est redevable encore, sir. »

« Il l'est sûr ! » rit Natsu d'un air fatigué.

« Nous devons soigner les blessures de Monsieur Fullbuster maintenant, et vous avez besoin d'un repos sérieux, » dit gentiment le médecin.

« Il ira bien ? » demanda Natsu.

« Je ne peux toujours rien garantir. Ce sera incertain toute la nuit, et probablement demain matin, également. »

« Je peux rester avec lui au cas ou sont cœur s'arrête encore, » offrit Natsu sans hésitation.

« J'ai peur de ne vraiment pas pouvoir autoriser cela. »

Happy tira Natsu. « On peut revenir demain, Natsu. Ils ont besoin qu'on parte maintenant. »

Il grommela mais ne se plain pas. Il avait à peine réussi à sauver la vie de Gray. Le reste était une bataille personnelle pour Gray.

Avec de la chance, il se réveillerait encore.

* * *

Purée, j'ai bien cru que le vocabulaire médical aurait raison de moi. Mais finalement, j'ai réussi à terminer ce chapitre ;)


	3. Come Back To Us

Finalement, la traduction de ce chapitre aura été plus rapide que prévu. Profitez-en ! ;) Dès demain, je n'aurais plus le temps de faire des traductions aussi rapide

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, l'histoire appartient à Wild Rhov

* * *

 **Reviens-nous**

Natsu entra dans la chambre d'hôpital. C'était silencieux excepté les bips des machines et la respiration régulière artificielle injectée dans les poumons de Gray. Il vit Juvia sur une chaise approchée près du lit, assise à côté de Gray et tenant sa main. Elle leva le regard avec des yeux fatigués.

« Natsu ! » murmura-t-elle surprise.

Il lui sourit passivement. « Hey, Juvia. » Natsu hocha la tête vers Gray. « Comment va-t-il ? »

Ses yeux se baissèrent tristement à l'homme aux cheveux corbeaux, inconscient. « Pareil. Gray-sama ne s'est pas réveillé. »

Natsu marcha jusqu'au lit et fixa le visage pâle. Ces yeux bandés, les fils, les tubes … C'était trop ! Pourtant, il savait qu'il avait besoin d'être là, être avec Gray et le soutenir de n'importe quelle manière qu'il puisse.

« Hey, hum … je veux lui parler. » dit Natsu d'un ton gêné.

Juvia lâcha la main de Gray à contrecœur. « Okay. » Elle pressa ses doigts alors qu'elle se levait lentement, et puis elle quitta la chambre pour donner à Natsu un peu d'intimité.

Natsu s'assit où elle était, sur une chaise dur et inconfortable réchauffée par le corps de Juvia, mais autrement une place rigide et froide à s'asseoir. Pour une minute, il fixa seulement le visage endormi.

« Hey, yeux-tombants, » dit-il finalement. « Désolé de l'avoir chassé. Je n'aime pas être ici quand quelqu'un d'autre est là. Ça me fait sentir comme si je devais surveiller ce que je dis, ce que je fais, et même … ce que je ressens. »

La vérité était, qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres voient à quel point cette vue – Gray si proche de la mort – l'affectait. Il poussa un profond soupir. Puis sa voix essaya de devenir joyeuse.

« Hey, j'ai parlé à Happy aujourd'hui, lui racontant des histoires sur nous deux quand on était enfants, avant sa naissance. Je lui ai parlé de cette mission, on avait probablement onze ou douze ans. Peut-être que tu t'en rappelles. C'était ce voleur. Au lieu de voler des supers trucs, il ne cessait de voler des bijoux bon marchés, comme des colliers de perles, des bracelets d'amitiés, et ces bagues en plastiques qu'on a aux carnavals, tous ces trucs vraiment merdiques. C'était tous de la camelote pas cher, mais il continuait de les voler, et personne ne pouvait l'attraper. Il a dû être un sacré bon voleur, excepté qu'il volait de la merde stupide. »

« De toute façon, pour n'importe quel raison, Erza insistait pour prendre la mission. Aucun adulte n'en voulait. Je veux dire : voleur de collier en plastique ! Ça sonne tellement foireux, alors c'était à nous les enfants de le trouver. Erza nous a traîné tous les deux tout le long. On s'est disputé tout le chemin Erza s'est énervée contre nous tellement fois. Aucune de nous ne voulait être là, mais Erza était effrayante à l'époque, pas vrai ? Nous n'osions pas lui désobéir. »

Natsu poussa un soupir et regarda les moniteurs, la ligne verte oscillante qui montrait les battements de cœur de Gray, les volutes injectant l'air dans ses poumons, et la perfusion saline le gardant hydraté.

« Tu m'as sauvé, » murmura-t-il. « Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rappelles. Je m'en rappelle à peine. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il volait du plastique. Il pouvait le _changer_. Il avait ce bijou de costume de théâtre, et il le transforma en collier de diamant massif par magie. Tellement génial ! Il nous a offert de nous rendre riche si on le laissait partir. On ne pouvait pas, bien sûr. Même si c'était des trucs bon marchés qu'il aurait pu acheté pour quelques Jewels, on ne pouvait toujours pas laisser le vol impuni. Donc alors il nous a attaqué. Il transforma l'armure d'Erza en aimant, et elle magnétisa quelques métaux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger du tout. Elle n'était pas aussi doué à ré-équiper des armures à l'époque elle le faisait souvent juste avec les armes. Puis, il a essayé de changer mon écharpe. »

Natsu leva le bras et caressa l'écharpe blanche. Il avait dû nettoyer le sang de Gray du tissu après ce combat. C'était à nouveau totalement blanc, mais d'une certaine manière, c'était comme s'il pouvait toujours sentir un peu de l'essence de Gray imprégné dans le tissu.

« Tu savais à quel point cette écharpe est précieuse pour moi, et tu as sauté sur le chemin. Il ne pouvait pas transformer la chair en un autre matériaux, alors tes vêtements commencèrent à se changer en or. Ça te fit plier, et tu tombas durement. Puis, typique de toi, tu t'es juste déshabillé en un instant. Tu l'as combattu, et il a continué à te prendre pour but. Chaque fois que quelque chose était touché, tu l'enlevais juste. Tes chaussures furent touchées, ton pantalon fut touché, tu les as enlevés, jusqu'à ce que tu finisses totalement à poil. »

Natsu rit au souvenir, mais ne rien entendre en retour – ne voir ni sourire ni colère ni rien de Gray – l'attrista.

« C'était quand … quand tu te débrouillas pour l'assommer, » murmura Natsu. « J'étais tellement énervé. Tu étais celui qui m'a sauvé. Tu as sauvé Erza, aussi, et … et ça m'a juste énervé, que _tu_ le fasses. »

Il regarda le visage pâle, souhaitant une réponse. Natsu remit en place une mèche de cheveux noirs qui s'était échappée du bandeau gardant les cheveux de Gray en arrière. La mèche avait finis près du tube enfoncé dans la bouche de Gray et dans sa gorge, alors Natsu brossa gentiment les cheveux sur le côté.

« Tu vas probablement être énervé à ce propos : moi te sauvant, » dit-il doucement. « Bien, c'est juste une vengeance, juste … juste … me vengeant de toi. Pour cette époque. Je te suis redevable. C'est tout, » murmura-t-il tristement, laissant ses doigts caressait le front.

La peau était si froide. Il se demanda s'il devait continuer de tenir le visage de Gray pour le réchauffer. Ses doigts descendirent sur les joues glacées. Puis soudainement, Natsu retira brusquement sa main et essuya de côté une larme.

« Bordel, » siffla-t-il, en colère de devenir encore émotionnel. « Tu sais, ce jour-là, cette mission … Je détestais vraiment y penser. C'était tellement ennuyant, te regarder combattre quand j'étais trop effrayé, ayant peur que mon écharpe soit transformée en platine ou autre chose. Ça m'effrayait vraiment. Et tu étais là, te débarrassant de tous tes vêtements. J'ai laissé mon écharpe être une faiblesse. Tu n'as pas de faiblesse. Et bien, pas avec les vêtements, au moins. Et … ça m'a rendu envieux. »

« Oh ! Et puis, » dit-il excité, « après qu'il se soit fais attrapé, tu a gardé tout ce qui t'appartenait. On mon Dieu, tu … tu avais tout cet argent soudainement, » rit-il. Tu ressemblais tellement à un idiot les gardes du Conseille de la Magie rendirent soudainement tous tes vêtements, cette boite remplis de vêtements en or solide. Tes yeux sont devenus géants ! Je me rappelle, tu as vendu cette chemise en or solide à un noble pour un montant outrageux. Et ton pantalon ! Tes chaussures, quelqu'un a même acheté les chaussettes. Tu as même vendu ton sous-vêtement ! Merde, quel genre de pervers achète un boxer d'enfant en or ? »

Natsu gloussa, mais encore il n'y avait pas de réponse de Gray. Aussi amusant que le moment était, voir Gray ne pas répondre fut comme un pincement au cœur.

« Je … j'étais tellement jaloux, » dit-il doucement, attristé que ce moment amusant ne soit pas pleinement partagé. « Et alors … tu as pris cette argent et … et tu as déménagé par toi-même. On était toujours juste des enfants, mais tu avais soudainement l'argent pour déménager de l'orphelinat et avoir ton propre logement. » Sa tête se baissa. « C'était quand je suis vraiment devenu fou … et envieux … et je t'ai détesté, parce que … tu n'étais plus autant autour et … et ce n'était pas aussi amusant. Alors j'ai commencé à économiser. Je voulais déménager, aussi. Je ne pouvais rien me permettre dans la ville, seulement cette cabane. Puis j'ai vécu là avec Happy, alors ce n'était pas si vide. Mais … je voulais à mon propre logement, parce que tu as déménagé le premier. »

Il bougea sur le siège inconfortable.

« Toute cette mission à cette époque m'ennuya tellement, mais … mais ça ne m'ennuie plus. C'est juste amusant, une bonne histoire à raconter. Une histoire sur nous. Une de nos folles aventures quand on était enfants … grandissant … ensemble. »

Les doigts de Natsu glissèrent le long de la joue froide de Gray, et ses yeux s'adoucirent avec tristesse.

« Quand est-ce que ces souvenirs ont cessé de devenir si ennuyeux ? »

Il voulait se rappeler le rire de Gray, sa voix, la manière dont son poing sentait tellement froid alors qu'il frappait Natsu. Il voulait se rappeler de toutes ces aventures qu'ils avaient eus, et tous les combats, tous les challenges, chaque bagarre. Ces souvenirs étaient vraiment précieux.

Soudainement, il réalisa qu'il caressait le visage de Gray d'une étrange manière. Natsu retira brusquement sa main choqué.

« Mec, qu'est ce que je fais ? » Il rit doucement gêné. « Désolé. Pourquoi est-ce que je dis désolé ? » Il tapota la joue, pas fort, mais assez pour obtenir un son de chair giflant. « Hey, Beauté Endormie, peux-tu même m'entendre ? » appela-t-il. « Je te parle, idiot, et tu ne réponds pas. »

Il soupira et regarda loin. Il ne devrait probablement pas être en train de gifler Gray ainsi, pas avec tous les tubes et les tuyaux et les fils.

« Peut-être peux-tu m'entendre, » murmura-t-il. « Peut-être, quelque part dans ton cerveau gelé, tu te bats pour revenir. Même si tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je dis, peut-être … juste entendre ma voix … peut-être que c'est assez. »

Il se baissa et reposa sa mains sur les doigts de Gray.

« Entends-moi, Gray ! » plaida-t-il. « Écoute ma voix et reviens-nous. »

Il serra les doigts. Puis il releva la main flasque, la tint avec ses deux mains, et serra ses doigts autour du touché glacé. Natsu pencha sa tête vers leurs mains jointes en prière.

« S'il te plaît. Je ferais n'importe quoi. Juste ramenez-le moi. Je veux juste qu'il se réveille. Je … je veux entendre sa voix, et me disputer comme normalement. Je veux … juste qu'il … revienne. »

Il laissa sortir un lourd soupir. S'il y avait un Dieu là dehors, il voulait un miracle. Il fixa le visage de Gray, et il espéra, avec tout son cœur, que sa prière aurait une réponse.

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit de retour, » murmura ardemment Natsu. Puis il laissa partir la main et la reposa gentiment. « Je ne suis pas vraiment croyant, mais … ça ne fait pas de mal, hein ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire ou dire d'autre, » admit-il avec un faible sourire. « Peut-être devrais-je demander à Mira et Lisanna. Elles sont croyantes et tout. Je sais qu'elles vont à la cathédrale pour prier pour toi. Lisanna m'a invitée à venir avec elles. Peut-être que j'irais la prochaine fois. Ça ne peut pas faire de mal, et peut-être que ça fera un peu de bien. »

Il se détourna et se releva de cette chaise inconfortable.

« Bien, je voulais juste te parler de cette histoire. Happy et moi en parlions. Je pensais que j'allais le mentionner. Alors ... »

Il se baissa et caressa à nouveau la joue de Gray. Son front se rida étroitement avec toutes les émotions qu'il refoulait, toute la peur et la tristesse et la culpabilité. Les dents de Natsu se serrèrent, et il pencha plus près, tenant ses joues pour forcer ses émotions brûlantes dans cette coquille froide de corps.

« Sérieusement, réveille-toi. Okay ? Juste réveille-toi, » murmura-t-il en colère. « Tes rêves ne peuvent pas être si intéressants. Réveille-toi! Je déteste venir ici et te voir ainsi. Je déteste aller dormir terrifié que je me réveille pour entendre que tu es mort dans la nuit. Je déteste ça ! Alors réveille-toi. Reviens-nous. »

Il lâcha le visage et se redressa à nouveau. Peut-être ses mots atteindraient cet esprit comateux et sortir Gray de n'importe quel abysse dans lequel il avait glissé.

« Je vais te renvoyer Juvia. Elle aime rester près de toi, tu sais. Elle est toujours ici. Tu … nous manques. A tous. » Il tapota encore la main flasque de Gray. « Bien, à bientôt, strip-teaseur. »

Puis Natsu sortit. Il fit une pause à la porte et regarda en arrière, espérant que peut-être Gray s'assiérait et ferait une remarque narquoise sur le fait de devenir trop-émotionnel à nouveau. A la place, c'était juste le même souffle, la machine bipant, et le corps silencieux reposant sous un drap blanc. La tête de Natsu se baissa, et il quitta silencieusement la chambre.

* * *

Il pleuvait. Natsu entendait les gouttes sur son toit, tapant une cadence chaotique sur les bardeaux. Un bas grondement de tonnerre le réveilla. Il était prêt à juste se retourner et se rendormir, mais il y avait une lueur dans sa chambre.

« Happy ? » marmonna-t-il, pensant que peut-être l'exceed avait utilisé la salle de bain.

Il jeta un coup d'œil ouvre les yeux et se figea de voir Gray se tenant au-dessus de son lit.

« Gray ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

Gray lui sourit tristement. Natsu fixa ce visage mélancolique confus. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? D'où venait la lumière ?

« Gray ? »

Ces lèvres froides s'ouvrirent, comme sur le point de parler, mais à la place il tourna silencieusement sur le côté.

« Gray, qu'est ce que c'est ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Puis il réalisa que Gray se tenait là, dans sa chambre. Il était _conscient !_

« Gray ! Attend une minute, tu es … tu es ici ! Debout. Tu es ... »

Non … ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. La lumière était sous lui, autour de lui, et les pieds de Gray arpentaient une dimension des mains au-dessus du sol en bois.

« Non, » murmura Natsu, tremblant d'effroi. « Quoi ? Pas moyen ... »

Gray marqua une pause et regarda derrière lui à nouveau. Il sourit plaintivement mais silencieusement, puis il leva une main en adieu.

« Non ! Gray ! »

Natsu essaya de tâtonner au-dessus du lit. Il combattit les draps l'enveloppant qui emmêlaient ses jambes et le retenaient.

« _Graaay !_ »

Gray se retourna et marcha au loin. La lumière autour de lui devint de plus en plus brillante, aveuglant Natsu.

« Attend ! _Noooon !_ »

* * *

Natsu se redressa brusquement dans le lit criant, une main tendu vers la vision fanant de Gray partant éternellement.

Dans un hamac près de là, Happy bailla. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Natsu ? As-tu mangé quelque chose de mauvais ? »

Natsu avait de la transpiration sur le front, et ses muscles tremblaient avec l'adrénaline. Il regarda autour la chambre. C'était sombre, la pluie tapait bruyamment dehors, et l'horloge indiquait trois heures du matin.

Était-ce un rêve, ou une prémonition ?

« Gray, » murmura Natsu.

Il bondit du lit, mit un manteau sur son pyjama, tira brusquement l'écharpe blanche autour de lui, et sortit en courant, toujours pied nus et sans parapluie. Il descendit la colline à toute allure, guidé seulement par l'odeur puisqu'il n'y avait pas la lumière de la lune, rien pour éclairer cette pluie sombre. Il haleta alors qu'il courrait à travers la ville, se sentant comme s'il était toujours dans un cauchemar. La pluie s'infiltra à travers son manteau, trempant son pyjamas, et ses pieds nus éclaboussèrent dans les flaques d'eau. Finalement, l'hôpital surgit devant. La salle d'urgence était toujours ouverte, alors il courut à l'intérieur.

Il surgit droit devant la dame au bureau de réception et écrasa ses poings vers le bas, dégouttant d'eau sur toute la place. « Gray Fullbuster, chambre 54. Va-t-il bien ? »

L'aide-soignante sembla complètement confuse. « Sir, les heures de visites ... »

« Je ne veux pas le visiter, » hurla Natsu. « Juste s'il vous plaît … il a été dans le coma tout ce temps. Est-il en vie ? S'il vous plaît, que quelqu'un vérifie. »

« Avez-vous une raison de croire que sa vie est en danger ? » demanda-t-elle sceptiquement.

« Je … je ne sais pas, » grinça-t-il frustré. « Un rêve. Un rêve vraiment horrible. Je sais que ça sonne stupide, mais s'il vous plaît. J'ai juste besoin de savoir s'il va bien. »

Elle soupira, mais elle sortit un lacrima de communication. « Est-ce une infirmière de garde ? Oui, c'est le bureau de la salle d'urgence. Le patient de la chambre 54, pouvez-vous vous assurer qu'il va bien ? »

Elle attendit, et Natsu tambourina des doigts nerveusement.

Finalement, l'aide-soignante de redressa. « Je vois. Merci. Non, c'est juste un ami inquiet ici à la salle d'urgence. Oui, il sait pour les heures de visites. Certaines personnes ont juste vraiment besoin de savoir que leur ami va bien. Oui, merci. » Elle raccrocha et sourit à Natsu. « Gray Fullbuster est toujours dans le coma. Il a eut un petit problème plus tôt cette nuit et nécessita une opération sur ses poumons. C'est appelé pleurodèse, et c'est censé aider ses poumons dégradés. L'opération a été un succès, et il est sortit d'opération il y a une demi-heure. Ça a pris du temps de stabiliser sa pression sanguine, mais il est en rétablissement et va bien. »

« Êtes-vous sûr qu'il est en vie ? » demanda Natsu, sentant toujours son cœur battre à toute allure de son cauchemar.

« L'infirmière a vérifié. Sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque sont bons. Sa pression sanguine est basse, mais c'était à attendre pour quelqu'un dans sa condition. Nous en saurons plus dans la matinée. Maintenant, s'il vous plaît reposez-vous un peu, sir, et séchez-vous avant d'attraper froid. Vous devriez revenir pendant les heures de visites. »

Natsu s'effondra de soulagement. « Merci. Uh … désolé si j'ai agis bizarrement. »

« J'ai vus bien pire, sir, » sourit-elle. « S'il vous plaît, réchauffez-vous avant de retourner dormir. Il y a un mauvais rhume autour. »

« Restez chaud n'est pas un problème, » murmura le Dragon Slayer de Feu. « Merci, vraiment. »

Il se retourna lentement et quitta l'hôpital derrière, sortant sous l'averse. Alors que l'adrénaline descendait, une profonde envie de dormir commença à emporter son corps. Il traîna ses pieds nus le long de la rue trempée par la pluie, ne regardant pas du tout vers l'avant sur le long de la marche à pied pour rentrer à sa maison.

* * *

Comme dis plus haut, je risque fortement de ne plus avoir le temps de faire des traductions aussi rapide. Cependant, je vais tout de même essayer de ne pas être trop longue entre deux chapitres ;) (mais je promets rien, ça dépendra à la fois de mon temps libre, et de la longueur et difficulté des chapitres)


	4. The Wounds Remain

Et voila enfin la suite ! ;) (et je m'excuse pour l'attente, je pensais la faire plus vite mais finalement j'ai été un peu occupé ...)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, l'histoire appartient à Wild Rhov

* * *

 **Les blessures restent**

Natsu fit irruption dans la chambre d'hôpital souriant brillamment. « Gray ! » cria-t-il.

Lucy le frappa sur la tête. « Idiot, on est dans un hôpital. Tu as besoin de garder ta voix basse. »

« Mais Gray est finalement réveillé. » Natsu courut au lit d'hôpital et posa ses deux mains dessus, se penchant avec une joie surexcitée. « Comment tu te sens, princesse de glace ? »

Gray le regard avec colère pour un moment, mais alors il regarda ailleurs tristement.

Natsu sembla confus à l'expression dépressive. « Hey, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce que ce traitement silencieux ? Tu ne t'es pas blessé la gorge aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Erza était déjà dans la chambre, et elle tira gentiment Natsu en arrière. « C'est mieux si on laisse Gray se reposer. »

« Quoi ? » cria le Dragon Slayer en protestation. « Mais il a dormis deux semaines entières. Plus de beau sommeil ne va pas améliorer son apparence, » rit-il. « Ouais, mais au moins tu sembles mieux qu'avant. Tu semblais comme l'enfer, complètement battu. Hah, tu t'es vraiment pris une branlée, pantalon-glace à l'eau. »

Gray péta un câble soudainement. « Ferme-la ! »

Natsu recula à la colère dans ce cri. « D-Désolé, » murmura-t-il. « Sérieusement, je suis content que tu ailles bien, Gray. »

Erza prit l'épaule de Natsu et le tira hors de la chambre de réveil et dans le hall blanc stérile. Il partit à contrecœur, et Lucy suivit le long, fermant la porte derrière eux, laissant Gray assis raidement dans son lit.

« Natsu, » dit doucement la tête rousse, « je sais que tu étais vraiment inquiet pour lui, mais … peut-être que tu ne devrait pas venir à l'hôpital. »

« Quoi ? » cria-t-il en rage. « Pourquoi pas ? Je suis celui qui a sauvé ses fesses ! »

« Précisément. Gray n'aime pas qu'il ait perdu. »

« Ça arrive, » Natsu haussa les épaules. « Tu le secoues, te relève, et continue de te battre. »

Erza tressaillit et détourna le regard avec ses yeux fermement fermés.

Lucy vit la peine dans l'expression d'Erza. « Est-ce que Gray va bien ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Erza essuya légèrement une larme de son œil, et lentement elle secoua la tête. « Il est réveillé, ce qui est un miracle en soi, mais la guérison prendra un long temps. Un temps … _vraiment_ … long. » Elle fit encore une pause, momentanément abattue. Lucy plaça une main sur son bras, mais la puissante Titania fortifia son cœur encore une fois. « Ses blessures internes sont sévères. Il a perdu sa vésicule biliaire, une portion de son estomac, une partie de ses poumon doit être fusionner à la cage thoracique parce qu'elle ne va pas guérir correctement, et son tractus intestinal doit être complètement redirigé à cause du trou béant. Son estomac pourrait ne jamais guérir complètement. Sa jambe … il … il n'a pas perdu la jambe, mais il pourrait ne jamais remarcher dessus à nouveau. »

Lucy couvrit sa bouche avec ses deux mains. Natsu fixa juste sans expression, son visage complètement vide.

« L'os de sa jambe doit être en parti remplacé. Ça prendra quelques mois à guérir. »

« Alors il guérit, » dit Natsu calmement. « On attend. Il traverse une thérapie physique pendant un certain temps, et … »

Erza secoua la tête. « Un des tirs fut prêt de la colonne vertébrale. Ça a endommagé les nerfs de ses hanches et les deux jambes. Il est partiellement paralysé. »

« Oh non, » murmura Lucy entre ses mains tremblantes, secouant sa tête incrédule.

« Le tir à sa jambe gauche à sorti le nerf sciatique, l'a complètement coupé. C'était une entaille tellement large, ils ne peuvent pas rattacher les nerfs. Gray ne peut rien sentir à tout ce qui est sous la cuisse. Sa jambe droite est seulement légèrement mieux. Parties d'elle sont paralysées, aussi. Elle a eut un peu moins de tirs, mais la majorité c'est le dommage vertébral qui affecte les nerfs. Il a environ soixante-dix pourcent de sensation dans sa jambe droite. Les médecins disent que ça pourrait revenir, mais la jambe gauche … ils ont fait tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour l'instant. Ils ne peuvent rien faire de plus … excepté l'amputer. »

« Non ! » cria Lucy. « Ils … ils ne peuvent pas ! »

« Il ne peut pas marcher, Lucy, » résonna Erza. « Aussi drastique que ça semble, ça pourrait être la meilleure option. Des membres artificiels comme la jambe et le bras de Gildarts, des yeux magiques comme le mien, » dit-elle, touchant légèrement le bas de son œil qui a été remplacé. « La science médicale est vraiment avancée. Il pourrait avoir besoin d'une jambe remplacée, peut-être les deux, dépendant de s'il peut guérir. Les médecins ne sont même pas inquiets à propos des jambes à l'heure actuelle. Il a encore besoin de plus d'opération corrective sur son abdomen, peut-être une opération vertébrale, et son poumon est encore dans un état fragile. Jusqu'à ce que ce poumon guérisse, il ne peut rien faire de fatiguant. Il est en vie mais … mais ceci l'a vraiment changé. Je suis restée assise avec lui toute la matinée. C'est comme si ce n'est même pas Gray là-dedans. Je l'ai vus triste avant, mais … _jamais_ comment ça. Je ne peux même pas imaginer comment il se sent, se réveiller d'un coma de deux semaines et se faire dire ça. Je … ne peux pas imaginer. »

Des larmes coulaient des yeux de Lucy. Anéantie, elle se tourna vers Erza, qui l'enlaça alors qu'elle luttait aussi pour rester forte. Natsu se tenait seul, et alors que les filles pleuraient silencieusement, le Dragon Slayer erra en arrière jusqu'à la chambre de réveil.

Lentement, il ouvrit la porte. Voir Gray assis après l'avoir vus si près de la mort fit oublier à Natsu juste combien ses blessures ont été mauvaises. Il a vus Gray se faire tirer dessus. Il se rappelait tout le sang. Il a prié si fort pour un miracle, et pendant un moment il a cru qu'il l'avait eu. Gray allait mieux, tout allait bien, et ils pouvaient retourner haïr le bide l'un de l'autre.

« Je te hais, Natsu. »

Le Dragon Slayer de Feu tressauta, mais alors il tenta d'agir suffisant. « Ouais, et bien, qui a dis que je t'aimais ? »

Les yeux de Gray restèrent concentrés sur le ciel bleu hors de sa petite fenêtre. « Durant un combat, une personne devrait être prête à faire face à la mort. Si un ennemi est simplement trop, ils devraient combattre jusqu'à leurs dernier souffle, combat jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus bouger, continuer de combattre et ne jamais abandonner. Si ce n'est toujours pas assez, ils devrait se tenir sur leurs terre en défense de leurs amis autour d'eux et mourir comme un guerrier honorable.

« Je ne te laisse pas mourir, Gray, » dit Natsu obstinément.

Gray fixait toujours le soleil se déversant à travers la fenêtre de l'hôpital. « J'ai fais une erreur. Je pouvais totalement le vaincre. A la place, je l'ai sous-estimé. »

« Ça arrive, » murmura prudemment Natsu.

Gray secoua tristement la tête. « En me sauvant et me faisait vivre ainsi – un invalide qui ne pourra jamais remarcher – ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une disgrâce. Ma vie … ne peut jamais être la même, » dit-il avec un tremblement dans sa voix. Natsu vit que Gray retenait des larmes, et son nez affuté sentit la peur que ressentait le mage de glace à propos de ce futur horrible et incertain l'attendant. « C'est finis, » souffla-t-il. « Ça …devrait être finis. Ma vie. Tout. »

Cela mit en colère Natsu. « Quoi, tu souhaites être mort ? N' _ose_ pas dire ça, Gray ! Tu es en vie par un miracle. Tu devrait être heureux. »

« Heureux ? » se moqua-t-il, et des yeux pleins de haine fixèrent le Dragon Slayer de Feu. « Heureux à propos de quoi ? De quoi devrais-je être si foutrement content ? Que je me sens comme de la merde ? Que je ne peux pas marcher ? Pas manger ? Pas bouger ? A peine respirer ? Même pas sentir mes jambes ? Ça devrait me rendre heureux ? »

« Tu es en vie, Gray, » murmura Natsu, souhaitant qu'il puisse voir le bon dans tout ça.

« Pas par choix. Pas par ma propre force. »

« Bordel, qui s'en souci ? » hurla Natsu.

Les yeux de Gray agressèrent Natsu. « Tu aurais dû me laisser. »

« Batard, qu'est ce qu'il y a avec toi ? » cria Natsu en colère. « On est une équipe. Si un tombe, les autres relève cette personne. C'est ce qu'on a toujours fais. Toi, moi, Lucy, même Erza : on a tous eus des moments ou on avait besoin d'avoir quelqu'un qui nous sauve. Ceci n'est pas différent. En plus, penses-tu que je laisserais un ami derrière ? »

« Ami ? » se moqua Gray. « On est pas _ami_ , Natsu. »

Il ressentit une douleur vive dans sa poitrine en entendant cela. « On est nakama, » insista-t-il tristement. « Je t'ai sauvé parce que je veux que tu vives. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Gray avec amertume.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, pourquoi ? » hurla Natsu en retour.

« Tu me veux dans l'équipe. Tu veux te battre avec moi et aller en missions. Ce n'est pas ça ? »

« Bien sûr – »

« _Ça n'arrivera plus jamais !_ » cria Gray. Il agrippa soudainement sa poitrine et s'effondra en arrière, tremblant de douleur.

« Gray ! » cria Natsu, tendant le bras et posant sa main sur une jambe couverte par le drap. « Gray, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Des souffles rauques sifflèrent entre ses dents serrés alors qu'il tremblait d'agonie. « Tout. Chaque putain de chose est mauvaise. Je … je ne peux même pas bouger, Natsu. Peux pas sortir du lit. Peux à peine respirer. »

« Tu iras mieux, » murmura tristement le Dragon Slayer, détestant voir Gray souffrir autant.

« Mieux ? » se moqua-t-il. « As-tu entendu les médecins ? Leurs scénarios dans le meilleur des cas sont que je serais en fauteuil roulant. Bordel, je ne veux pas vivre ainsi. Inutile, faible, incapable de combattre ! »

« Mais Erza a dis … »

« Erza est trop optimiste. Les médecins m'ont dit combien c'est mauvais. Ils ne sont même pas sûr du temps que ça me prendra pour récupérer de mes poumons et estomac. Des mois ! Même s'ils peuvent réparer mon ventre, la jambe est sans espoir. J'ai entendu une infirmière dit qu'il pourrait être mieux de couper toute la jambe et me donner une prothèse. C'est toujours une option. Franchement, c'est une meilleure option que ce que j'ai maintenant. » Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas et vit la main de Natsu. « Es-tu en train de toucher ma jambe ? »

Natsu baissa le regard sur sa main et la retira rapidement. « Désolé. Ça fait mal ? »

Gray rit sardoniquement, secouant lentement sa tête. « Je ne peux pas sentir une chose. Rien. C'est comme si je n'avais même pas de jambe. C'est juste quelque chose là, quelque chose pour les gens à fixer. Et la jambe droite : la moitié est là, la moitié non. Je vais être un invalide pour le reste de ma vie, Natsu. C'est ce que tu as secouru. Pas moi. Juste une coquille de ce que j'étais. Le réel mage de construction de glace Gray Fullbuster est mort sur ce champ de bataille. J' … aurais dû juste mourir. »

Des flammes firent des étincelles sur le corps de Natsu. « Gray, espèce de bâtard ! N'ose pas dire ça. _Veux_ -tu réellement être mort ? »

« Je ne veux pas vivre ainsi, » ricana-t-il.

« On a travaillé dur pour te garder en vie. Ne peux-tu pas accepter qu'on _veut_ que tu vives ? »

« Vous êtes juste tous avide, » murmura Gray dépressif. « Pense à moi. Je suis celui qui doit vivre à travers cette douleur. »

« Tu veux de la douleur ? » Il leva son poing, mais Gray se pencha soudainement, toussant durement. Il agrippa son ventre, enroulé sur son côté, et commença à hurler dans une intense agonie.

Erza se précipita dans la chambre et agrippa le point de Natsu. « Qu'est ce que tu fous ? » cria-t-elle.

« Je … je ne l'ai pas frappé, » murmura Natsu. Son poing se baissa. « Gray ? »

Gray toussa plus durement, et du sang éclaboussa hors de sa bouche. Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent alors que la douleur l'engloutit. Il essaya de couvrir sa bouche, mais le sang se déversa entre ses doigts dans d'épais flots violet-rouge.

Lucy hurla dans le couloir, « Quelqu'un, un médecin ! Il fait une hémorragie ! » Puis elle courut à l'intérieur. « Gray, tousse la-dedans, » dit-elle, tenant un plateau sous sa bouche.

Alors que Gray se penchait dessus, il vomit soudainement de la bile mélangé avec des caillots de sang. Le sang éclaboussa hors du plateau, sur son oreiller et couvertures, et tacheta le bras de Lucy et sa blouse. Gray grogna d'agonie, tenant son ventre.

« Oh Dieu, ça fait mal ! » gémit-il.

Lucy frotta son dos et l'encouragea doucement à cracher tout ça. Même si elle essayait d'être calme pour son bien, le visage de Lucy devint pâle de terreur alors que Gray vomissait encore plus de sang et luttait juste pour respirer.

Natsu regarda choqué et horrifié alors que la puanteur du sang remplissait la chambre. C'était différent de quand Gray était inconscient et sous support vital. A ce moment, il semblait en paix, comme s'il était simplement en train de dormir, même s'il était plus pâle qu'un cadavre. Maintenant Gray avait des couleurs sur ses joues, mais Natsu vit comment son corps luttait juste pour vivre.

Gray commença à avoir des hauts-le-cœur, toussant tellement la bouche pleine de sang, il ne pouvait plus inhaler et ses poumons commencèrent à convulser alors qu'ils luttaient pour avoir de l'air à travers tout le sang. Les médecins et les infirmières se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Natsu, Erza et Lucy furent guidés loin du lit d'hôpital alors que les infirmières s'occupaient du sang et un médecin appela pour avoir un tube respiratoire pour aider à déboucher le passage de l'air de Gray. Alors que le déluge blanc de manteaux et uniformes d'infirmières s'agitait autour, Natsu vit brièvement Gray entre les corps. Même si sa couleur était drainée rapidement, et le sang tachait son menton et cou, Gray se débrouilla pour fusiller Natsu d'un regard vif qui montrait de l'amertume et de la haine.

" _Tu m'as forcé à survivre. Tu m'a fais vivre seulement pour souffrir. Tu m'as fais ça, Natsu. Tu m'as gardé en vie seulement pour exister dans un enfer absolu."_

Natsu se tourna et fuit la chambre. Il continua de courir, fuyant de la puanteur du sang et l'aigreur des désinfectants. Ses oreilles affutées entendirent clairement le médecin dirent que Gray avait besoin d'une opération, et rapidement, ou il saignerait jusqu'à la mort.

Natsu courut dans les escaliers, à travers une salle d'attente, et hors de la porte de l'hôpital, juste comme une ambulance s'arrêtait. L'homme qu'ils poussaient dedans saignait énormément.

Plus de sang ! L'odeur était partout.

Natsu tourna et courut dans une autre direction. Il devait dégager de ce bâtiment et l'odeur. A un point, il tomba. Il avait trébuché sur quelque chose, il n'avait pas vus quoi, et chuta sur la route pavée. Alors qu'il glissait, une pierre ouvrit la palme de sa main.

Plus de sang !

« Bordel ! » cria Natsu, effrayant les gens marchant le long de la route.

Il resta là, sur ses genoux, fixant le flot de sang coulant de sa main.

Pourquoi les gens doivent-ils saigner ? Pourquoi le sang doit avoir une odeur aussi horrible ? Pourquoi Gray devait être blessé ainsi ? Pourquoi … ?

" _Pourquoi Gray ? Pourquoi pas moi ?_ "

Une main toucha son épaule. Natsu tressauta, leva les yeux, et vit de gentils yeux au milieu de cheveux écarlates. Son visage sentit humide. Il tendit le bras et toucha sa joue, trop engourdi pour réaliser pleinement pourquoi il y avait de l'eau coulant de ses yeux. Il n'avait aucune idée de quand il avait commencé à pleurer.

Erza tendit sa main. Natsu la prit, et elle le hissa facilement sur ses pieds.

« Rentrons à la maison, » murmura-t-elle.

Natsu ne bougea pas pour un moment. Erza s'était aussi précipité près de Gray quand il toussait du sang, et Natsu vit des éclaboussures rouges sèches sur son armure.

Plus de sang ! C'était juste trop.

Natsu s'effondra dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler s'il avait jamais pleuré devant Erza ainsi, mais d'une certaine manière, de toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait à Fairy Tail, elle était la seule à laquelle il pouvait admettre sa faiblesse. Elle le tint réconfortante, et soudainement elle ré-équipa dans de simples vêtements. A la place d'armure de métal dur, Natsu sanglota dans une blouse froncée. Quand il agrippa autour d'elle, c'était à la douceur de son dos. Quand elle caressa ses cheveux roses, ce n'était pas un gantelet, mais la main fort mais féminine d'Erza.

Natsu pleura, et il ne s'inquiéta pas si les gens voyaient. Il sanglota et gémit, se cramponnant à la blouse d'Erza, là au milieu de la rue, et rien d'autre comptait.

Il avait voulu que Gray aille mieux, se réveille, soit heureux, et avoir plus d'amusement avec lui, être rivaux et se chamaillant comme ils avaient toujours fais.

Il n'avait jamais, jamais, voulu que Gray le méprise réellement.

* * *

Je vais essayer de traduire régulièrement pour que les chapitres ne soient pas trop longs à sortir, mais je ne peux rien promettre. Dès la semaine prochaine, mon temps libre va encore se réduire ... :(


End file.
